Jim's Secret
by EmilyHalpert
Summary: Jim has a secret. T for mild language. Complete.
1. Avoidance

A/N: so… I got inspired to write this story as I was waking up. I can honestly say that my first conscious thought was about the Office.

This isn't beta'd, so sorry.

and guess what, Jim, Karen, and Pam all type like I do… who would have thought?

As always, I don't own a single thing related to The Office, Wiis, or anything such as that. I do own many teddy bears. Not that that is related to anything in this story.

* * *

Jim was at his desk, working hard (or hardly working? It was hard to tell some days), when an alert popped up that he had a new email. From Karen. Jim caught himself before he groaned, he knew Karen was looking at him; he just wanted to ignore her right now – okay, always.

_you want to do dinner tonight? my place i'll cook and then maybe a movie and a little dessert?_

How could Jim reply to that? Say, "No thanks, I would rather be off in dreamland, imagining myself with another woman who has made it pretty clear she doesn't want me, but I find it impossible to get over her?" He knew that wasn't going to help. It would just invite more long, sleepless nights of talking. Dammit. Karen seemed so desperate to make this relationship work. He was sure any normal woman would have long since left his pathetic ass, quit, and moved back to Stamford. But not Karen. She was like a Pam Patch, trying to wean him off of Pam slowly. Jim had news for her – it wasn't working.

_can't. already made plans. mark and i are going to hang out and play his new wii. just a good guys night in._

Okay, so that wasn't a total lie. He did have plans; they just didn't involve Mark or playing video games. But hopefully she would buy that, and with the last sentence, not invite herself along.

Jim looked up, and watched Karen's face fall when she read the email. She looked over at Jim, sad and curious, as if not quite wanting to believe that he was ditching her for a video game. Jim just shrugged, and went back to work.

The rest of the day, Jim just tried to avoid looking at Karen. When lunch rolled around, he pointed to the stack of papers on his desk, and said he was just going to eat at his desk and work through lunch. "_Damn, what is it going to take to drive this woman away?_" he thought. She glared at him as she left to eat lunch in the kitchen.

Karen ate lunch in silence in the kitchen. Of course, no one really noticed her silence, since Kelly was in there chattering about some celebrity or another. Karen actually laughed when she noticed that Ryan had an earbud in, and was nodding along to the music, not to whatever Kelly was talking about. Good to know she wasn't in the only dysfunctional relationship in that office. What was up with Jim? She had long since given up on thinking about why he could even be attracted to someone like Pam. Pam was meek and mousy. In her head, Karen had taken to referring to her as M&M. Once she had accidentally mumbled it out loud, and had to quickly recover by saying something about Kevin.

Karen had always thought, and it had been repeatedly proved, that she was basically every guy's dream. She was smart, beautiful, and exotic looking. She loved video games, was competitive, and liked action movies more than chick flicks. She was always the one that ended relationships. But with Jim, it was different. She had to find a new plan of attack. "_Gah! Stop it Karen, stop thinking of dating Jim as an attack._" She liked him, and didn't want to lose him. She was really working on this relationship, something he didn't seem to want to do. Hanging out with Mark, shesh. He knew that she had wanted to try out the new Wii, but with her salary, she just couldn't afford it. He had been hanging out with Mark a lot recently. It seemed like nearly every couple of days he was seeing Mark. It was practically like they were roommates again. Couldn't she come over just once and play video games, hang out like one of the guys? "_Apparently not._" Karen sighed as she got up and threw away her trash.

Jim spent the rest of the afternoon acting like he was working. He had actually gotten a lot of work done in the morning. "_Hum, avoidance as a good working strategy. I am on to something…_" thought Jim. Now he was just clicking around on his computer, trying to act busy, and waste time. Thankfully, Michael had decided that everyone needed a morale booster, and had brought in a mint chocolate chip ice cream cake around 3, and after that, the afternoon was a waste. He tried to be the polite boyfriend around Karen, but it was near impossible. She didn't seem to be in the mood to talk either – "_Probably pissed about Mark._"

Jim slipped out after four, mumbling a quick goodbye and apology to Karen. She just glared and asked him to call her later that night.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

So hum, where is Jim really spending the night? Why don't I own a Wii?

I already have a bit more mapped out in my brain, so, if people want, I can continue.

So, review!!!


	2. Lies Revealed

A/N: Just another short chapter. I think I am kinda playing around with time frames here. Hopefully its not to distraction. 

Writing this I realize its going to be a slow story… so, um, yeah, hopefully you won't mind. Its mostly thoughts and descriptions, because that's what I write best.

Thanks to Andrea, who was totally nice and made my morning :)

Again, I own nothing related to The Office. I am however, the proud owner of pair of dirty flip-flops. Again, that is related to absolutely nothing.

Un beta'd

* * *

Jim walked out into the parking lot. He needed to leave early. Just being at work was hard enough, with Pam being so close – yet so far – and with Karen watching his every move. At least when he was pretending to work, he had an easy out. But the forced socializations were awful. It reminds him of summer camp. Plenty of activities, but you had to participate no matter what. His friends and he had called it 'mandatory fun.' Mandatory it was, fun rarely. 

However, leaving work an hour early meant he had time to kill. Just long enough to do something, but to short to do anything worthwhile. Jim climbed into his car, and just started driving. He didn't know where he was going, but he would know it when he got there.

Karen sulked for the rest of the day. She was already angry and upset at Jim, but he didn't seem to care – he had just left early. She glared at Pam, who was chatting with Phyllis and Kelly. Even after working there for nearly four months, she still didn't really feel connected with anyone in the office. Not that she wanted to, god knows. But, it would be nice to have someone to talk to, especially when Jim was acting like this. When she first arrived, she thought that maybe Pam could be that someone. She was about her age, and reasonably normal. But then, it started coming out - Jim's feelings for her, their kiss, all that history. She wasn't able to confide in Pam now.

When five o'clock rolled around, most people had already left; it was just Dwight, Michael, Toby, and Karen. Karen accepted that this night was just going to suck, and decided to go home, drink a lot of wine, and sleep it all off. _"The perfect solution – alcohol and unconsciousness"._ By the time she reached her house, she had another idea. Mark's place wasn't that far away, she had been there once or twice. Grab a six-pack, get her game face on, and just show up. What's the worst that could happen? _"He hates you for coming when he specifically told you not to? He dumps you? You prove you are better at him at yet another video game?"_

Stupid or not, Karen decides to try. Their relationship couldn't really get any worse, could it? Grabbing the beer from her fridge (it wasn't the brand she likes, but Jim preferred it), she gets back in her car and drives the two miles to Mark's house. "Come on Filippelli, just do it," Karen says, giving herself a pep talk on her way to ring the doorbell.

"Uh, Karen? Right?" Mark asks, looking confused and tired when he answers the door.

"Yeah, is Jim here yet? I know he said it was just the two of you, but I figured I had wanted to try out the new Wii, and I brought beer, so I figured I could join you. You guys will probably beat the crap outta me, since you have been practicing so much, but it could be fun."

"Um, Jim isn't here. I haven't seen him for a while now, and I don't have the Wii. I don't even really play video games."

"Oh…" Karen isn't sure how to reply. Jim was lying to her. For how long, about what? Why? _Her_? Karen walks back to her car, unsure what to do.

She puts the car and drove, and instead of driving back to her place, she drove the two blocks more to Jim's.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

At a summer camp I went to, we decided to call all of those activities Mandatory Fun. I last went to that camp like 5 years ago, and I swear, those memories are still fresh in my brain. I could write a whole story about that camp…. Hum….

I promise, next two chapters, although very slow and descriptive start to reveal more of Jim and his secret :) Next chapter up tomorrow, probably. 

Guess what - I just got a new DVD player, so I can watch my Office DVDs again. But as happy as that makes me, reviews are like a thousand times better.


	3. Memories

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, they make me amazingly happy. 

This chapter and the next are like super descriptive. But after these two, it gets more on action. I just enjoy writing all this descriptive stuff.

Light language in this chapter. Don't expect anything more than a T rating, since I have a G rated mind (I think one of the most interesting descriptions I ever heard was my mind was like a basket of kittens… not sure what that means, but it is probably accurate).

Secret is revealed in this chapter… although just like a slight mention. You will have to wait until tomorrow to get more information… hahaha. I am just evil like that.

Next on the items I own that are not The Office: A really fluffy sweater. It's like a constant hug. It's amazing. Yet, it isn't The Office, it isn't anything related to The Office. So, don't sue.

Un beta'd

* * *

Karen continued driving the next two blocks, but as she got close, she could already tell Jim wasn't there. His car was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit!" she said, just pissed at the whole situation. He was lying to her, avoiding her, hiding from her, and who knows what else. She didn't want to admit the possibility that he was cheating on her with Pam. He was too much of a nice guy for that, right? Maybe he was…. Nope, her mind kept going back to Pam. "Shit Shit Shit!"

Karen drove back to her house, and in her mind, decided that wine just wasn't going to cut it – vodka it is. Lots and lots of vodka.

Jim found himself driving back to his old neighborhood. So many memories of his childhood just came flooding back.

_the old train tracks, mostly abandoned, but still a rare train came along every once in a while. the train whistle was always comforting to jim. it reminded him he was safe. once, his friend and him had been walking along the tracks, not really paying attention to anything in particular, just talking. it had been a long day at school, and they were complaining about life. being a teenager is rough, you know. suddenly, john had the sense to look back, and there was a train bearing down on them. they heard the whistle that time. it scared the crap out of them. they jumped off the track and ran. _

_the lake, half hidden behind soccer field and playgrounds. it was nearly two miles back from the main road, a long windy path. it was a huge lake. it had only frozen once in jim's memory. he remembered tossing rocks on it, seeing how far it would go. the few ducks in the winter, only able to move in the small, unfrozen area in the middle. the most fun however, was walking around the lake. it was a hidden, dark forest area. there was rarely anyone else around, quite often, jim would be there alone. it was a great place to think, to relax. whenever jim was stressed out, he would go there._

_the old, rickety playground, used really only by high schoolers. parents were too scared that the old equipment was unsafe. it was a meeting ground after school. if you got there fast, you could score one of the swings. it was a place to complain about school and being adults (as much as you could feel adult while still in school), and try to go back to when you were little kids, and life was carefree. _

_the little graveyard, just two blocks down from the elementary school. it was fenced in, the plot of land taken from someone's yard. it held the remains of the fred family. jim used to make up stories about them when he was little. they lived during the civil war. jim and his friends would always make up battle scenes. jim was always henry fred, the most courageous of the fighters. _

Jim pulled over into an empty parking lot and parked. He still had two hours before his class. He pulled out his camera and started walking.

* * *

Chapter Notes:

Isn't it amazing how Jim's childhood neighborhood is shockingly like mine? Crazy how that works out! Ignore the fact that in Pennsylvania, the lake would freeze all the way and more often.

So, all of these places are real. Although some are changed a bit, or combinations of two places from my childhood. But here are some pictures.

http://smg. ladeda

I am not sure where it takes you. You need to be looking at the For Fanfic subalbum. Not my main album. If you see some banners, wrong picture. If it says For Chapter 4 wrong album (guess what, those are for the next chapter... no peeking :P) Hopefully it will work. I dunno. Maybe I can get it figured out before Chapter four.

As you can tell, I am a photography nut. I take pictures like nobody's business.


	4. Unrealized Beauty

A/N: Thanks to **Too Late Kev** who continues to make my day.

Reviews are like, Irish Soda Bread. Simply the best thing in the world. Specially when warm and fresh from the oven. Okay, maybe that last thing only applies to Irish Soda Bread.

This is a heavy descriptive chapter. Promise after this it isn't as bad heavy on the description.

Pointless Disclaimer number 104957202429: I own a spiral notebook with drawings and floor plans of what I wanted my future house to be like when I was a teenager. I do not own these characters, or anything like that. Lets review. Do own a spiral notebook of weird drawings of a teenage mind. Don't own the office. There will be a quiz later, so study up.

Un beta'd. I probably could use a beta. Unless I get a volunteer though, they shall remain unbeta'd and using my pathetic grammar and spelling skills.

* * *

Jim walked around. For being a Thursday afternoon, it was surprisingly quiet around town. He could hear the cars off in the distance, but this area was silent.

Clicking his camera without really paying attention to what he was shooting, Jim thought about what brought him here. He had never really been into photography before; he most definitely didn't like having his picture taken. But, a few weeks ago, he was shopping, trying to find a good present for Karen, to appease her for … well, who cares what for. Anyway, he was shopping, and he came across this camera. It was insanely expensive, a few hundred dollars, especially since he didn't really know anything about photography. But it caught his interest.

He had wound up buying some cheap earrings for Karen, which had helped the situation temporarily, but the camera still occupied his thoughts. Two days later, when the camera was still on his mind, he decided to go for it. Apparently, his subconscious wanted him to buy that camera, and he was in no mood to argue.

It took a few nights to figure everything out. After spending the day at work and then the evening with Karen, Jim would be up until the early hours of the morning figuring out how the lens worked and what aperture meant.

Up until right now, most of his photography was at night, or at least evening. This was the first time he was able to photograph in the bright mid afternoon sun – or at least the setting sun.

The first shot, Jim knew didn't turn out the way he wanted. It was of a random bike rider. Jim wished he had gotten it focused a bit quicker, but it would have to do. It would have been better if the bike rider weren't nearly disappearing behind the tree. Live and learn.

Jim really enjoyed photography. It let out a creative side of him that he didn't know existed. Sure he had proven it in creative pranks, but this, this was different. It was artistic. He liked to think of it as a common bond with Pam, imagining showing her his photographs while she showed him her paintings. A famous art duo they would be. Travel the world and the seven seas.

As Jim walked to the lake, he passed a tree. Some of the flowers had already bloomed, but most were still unopened, just a symbol of the beauty that would awaken. Jim found one bud that just seemed to have an inherent beauty. Maybe not as obvious as those that had already flowered, but still beautiful, just waiting to get noticed. Its tip was just opening, with the promise of beauty when in the right hands.

The lake was exactly how he remembered it, sheer nature. He felt like running around, climbing trees and just being a kid again. He stopped short however, when he noticed ducks sitting on a log near the shore. He laughs, remembering the Duck Crossing sign he had passed.

Glancing at his watch, he knew it was almost time to go. The sun was setting, and he only had thirty minutes to get back to Scranton. _"Just a few more shots, then I will leave."_

He found a secluded piece of the lake, one that was nearly hidden by vines and branches. The setting sun was reflected in the water, broken up by small ripples and shadows. After that shot, Jim turned his camera skyward. It looked like it could possibly storm, the clouds gray and heavy with rain.

As he walked back to his car, the darkness of night quickly took over. It went from still being bright to nearly pitch black.

"_Last shot of the night, this is a perfect shot," _he thought, as he saw a small bench alone in a field.

Jim packed up his camera and drove to Scranton Community Center where he was taking a photography class.

* * *

Chapter End Notes: 

I really would love a camera that crazy insane. I actually did have one, but then I sold it. :( Because I didn't really have the time to figure it out, but I did have a need for money. I really love my digital that I have now. I want a newer one, with better resolution and more options, but until I have more money sigh unless anyone here wants to buy me one? Pretty please?

Okay, if no camera, than I will take reviews as my payment. Thankie very much.

I have pictures, but isn't allowing me to post em. So sorry  



	5. Experimental Design

A/N:

You get two chapters in one day!! Partly because the last two were slow, I figure I give you a bit more. But mostly because tomorrow is going to be packing and driving and setting up my computer again… so not really a good time to upload chapters.

Less slow descriptive stuff here. It has dialogue! Whoa… there is a shock :P

Now, what do I own and what don't I own? I told you there would be a quiz.

I do own a spiral notebook with weird drawings. I don't own The Office. And, for a bit more fun trivia – I also own a Viagra pen. I found it somewhere. It is by far the nicest pen I have. And, it has become my official Red Cross pen.

Unbeta'd. Sorry.

* * *

_"Thank god! Made it in time,"_ Jim thought, as he pulled into the parking lot five minutes early. It was closer than he would have liked, but the photography session that afternoon was worth it.

Jim hurried into the building, carrying his camera. He was hoping he could stay after class a bit and develop the pictures he had taken. He was so lost in thought that he ran into his instructor.

"Oh, crap, sorry Nick. I didn't see you."

"Jim, its good to see you. Have you been working with exposures?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, a bit. Its hard trying to find times though."

"Ah, but its worth it when you get it though."

From down the hall, a voice called out, "Nick! I need to ask you about something."

Both Nick and Jim turned to the voice.

_"Crap!"_ Jim thought.

The shock on her face was apparent as well. _"What is he doing here?"_

Pam had just finished her drawing class. It had gone well, Pam could tell she was making improvements every day. Today was a tough assignment; draw an object without using lines. Pam had chosen a leaf, it had seemed like an easy enough choice. Once she started drawing however, it turned difficult. How can you draw without using lines? She spent the night shading and smudging and trying to get it right. At the end, it resembled a leaf, and that was a start. She was going to work on it more during the week (mostly at work, it wasn't as if she had anything to do there), and it would be turned in next class.

As she was leaving, she noticed Nick standing in the hall, talking to someone. She needed to ask him about the experimental medium class he was teaching. Pam really wanted to take it, but it overlapped a bit with a watercolors course she also was interested in taking. Hopefully, she could be a bit late to the one class, or leave the other early. These classes were taking up so much of her time, but she loved every second. Besides, it wasn't as if she had an exciting life that she was missing out on.

"Nick! I need to ask you about something!" she called out.

_"Wha? What is he doing here? Talking to Nick?"_ Pam was shocked as she saw the faces turned towards her.

"Oh, Pam. Hey." Nick said, not noticing the shock and discomfort on their faces. "What can I do for you?"

"Um… um…. Oh, the experimental mediums class…" Pam fumbled around for the right words.

"Yeah, are you interested? I think you would really enjoy it, you did a great collage last year."

"Oh yeah. I am. Its just that…" Pam kept looking at Jim, trying to figure out what he was doing there. "Well, its just that I also want to take the watercolors class, and they overlap by like 10 minutes, so, is that going to be okay if some days I am late?"

"Oh sure. Who's leading that? Krista, right? We can work something out," Nick replied. Noticing the glances going on between Pam and Jim, "Oh, Pam, this is Jim. Jim, Pam. Actually, know what. You two both deal with really different mediums, but your styles are similar. I think you could do a really cool project, sort of combining your passions."

"Oh, um, I don't know…" Jim broke eye contact with Pam and was busy studying his shoes. _"Oh, crap, that lace is loose. Oh yeah, that's what I should be concentrating on. A loose shoelace."_

"Um… yeah, I mean…" Pam stared at anything that wasn't Jim. _"Interesting texture on that wall, hum, maybe I could use that. Great. Distract myself."_

"Do you two know each other or something?" Nick asked, picking up on the tension that was surrounding them.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

I totally do not know if there is a such thing as experimental mediums. But it sounds like it an arty thing, and it would be something Pam would be interested in.

So, my spring break is over. Life is sad again. No more days where fanfic can be my life. If I have to face days and days of classes, the least you can do is leave a review.


	6. Mixed Messages

A/N:

If I could make a list of everyone who has been so amazing in comments and messages and everything… well, that list would be longer than this chapter. But seriously, every review I get, ever email, every message, heck, even ever reply to reviews I get just like, warm my heart and make me get all happy. You guys are the greatest most amazingest people ever. Yes, I did just invent the word amazingest to describe ya'll.

This may get kinda confusing. The italics are thoughts… and the regular is what is said. Hopefully you can figure it all out.

I own a soccer ball. Soccer was totally my life until my knee went out. I still miss soccer. But, I own the ball, I don't own The Office. I will always own a soccer ball, and I fear I will never own The Office.

Thanks Devon (DayDreamBeliever) and Jenny (sharky) for volunteering to beta for me! It would have been far more confusing.

* * *

"Do you two know each other or something?" Nick asked, picking up on the tension that was surrounding them.

"Um, yeah, we work together," Pam explained. _If you can call it that._

"Yeah, buts it's like a big office," Jim said. _But I spend 8 hours a day just a few feet from her._

"Yeah, I mean, we don't talk a lot really." _But, god, I wish we did. I miss that._

_Ouch. We talk… right?_ "I knew Pam was interested in art though… never thought I would run into her here though." _Okay, maybe on some level I hoped I would._

"Yeah, I mean, I talked about it some. But Jim had never mentioned his interest before." _What type of art? I mean, never once in the four years I have known him._

"I mean, I just got started… I didn't really want to tell anyone about it yet, I mean, Pam is just a co-worker." _Ouch. She isn't just a coworker. It's Karen I didn't want to tell. What have I gotten myself into?_

_Just a co-worker?_ "Oh yeah, I can understand that. I mean, it took me a while to share anything when I was starting out." _Expect for with you. I could tell you anything. Could. Not can._

Nick glanced back and forth between Pam and Jim. He wasn't a part of the conversation anymore – he realized he never was. He didn't know what had happened between the two of them, but he figured, there was more to the conversation than what was being said. He slipped out, and went to his class. He figured Jim would join in when he was ready. This conversation was more important than the class.

"Yeah, some things should just remain private," Jim explained _Like the fact that I love you. Then we wouldn't be in this hellhole we are in right now._

"Exactly. I mean, co-workers are just that. It's not like we're family," Pam replied. _Even though I imagine living the rest of my life with you._

"I know. Its just, combining personal stuff and work, it just doesn't work." _But we could make it work. Screw it. She isn't interested._

"Yeah. I mean, think of how messy that would be." _It would be worth all the mess in the world if I could be with you._

"It's better this – " Jim suddenly pauses. "Nick? Oh crap, I guess I am late… um, bye Pam." Jim rushed off down the hall, his face flushed. _What the hell did I just do?_

Pam stared after Jim. _What the hell just happened here?_

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

So, was that talking/thinking thing confusing? Hopefully not to bad. I just had that idea last night, and figured it was a good way to get that across.

Reviews are like memories of playing soccer. Okay, that analogy really does make sense in my brain, but, to explain it would take a whole page. So just go with me on this one, and leave me a review.


	7. Explaining Nothing

A/N:

I have a ghost on my computer, that is shutting down and erasing data. His name is Fluffon. Fluffon is the devil. Right now, he is behaving, but threatening his evil plans. I managed to get it to work, so I was able to salvage the most recent chapters, and stuff. But I live off of my computer, so, if I can just hold out 'til May. I swear, I have the worst luck with computers.

I don't own The Office. I claim ownership of three flower petals a three year old gave me today. Technically, she found them on the ground of her neighbor's driveway, so I don't really know where the ownership truly lies. But I am claiming them as my own. I am not making such a claim about The Office.

Thanks so much to Jenny (sharky) for the beta.

* * *

Jim didn't pay attention during class because he kept reviewing the conversation he had had with Pam. They don't really talk? Just a co-worker? Messy relationships? What had they said? More importantly, why was he so flustered about the whole thing?

Jim left the building quickly after class. He had to get home. He had to think. He wanted to analyze every thought, every word from that conversation. Why hadn't he mentioned it to Pam? He had always thought of it bringing them closer together, but it sure wouldn't happen if he didn't tell her. Was he afraid that it would get back to Karen? Crap! Karen… he was supposed to call her tonight. It wasn't that late yet. He was supposed to be over at Mark's, so he could easily call her at eleven, and just make up some stuff.

Jim realized he had to tell Karen the truth soon. Eventually, she was going to wise up that he wasn't spending all his time at Mark's. Why hadn't he wanted to tell Karen about it in the first place? Now that was a thought that could keep him awake for hours. He wasn't exactly sure. Maybe it was just because he considered it a private thing. Maybe because it was a connection to Pam. Just, he had never wanted to mention it. He hid that part of is life from her. Eventually though, Jim would have to 'fess up… or break up.

Pam watched as Jim hurried off. What had happened? Jim was interested in art? Nick worked with a lot of classes, so that wasn't a help. Pam went to the office. They had a complete schedule of classes, so she could at least figure it out from there.

She ran her finger down the sheet, trying to find the class. "Introduction to Photography…" she murmured. _Ah, so he is taking a photography class. That … that explains nothing._

Pam had hoped that the class name would be a dead give away. Something that would make everything click. She was glad to know the class, but what did it all mean. Pam stared at the class schedule for a few more minutes, hoping it would give her the answer. She sighed, and walked away.

Jim spent the next few hours trying to keep his mind off of Pam, off of Karen, and off of photography. _It was stupid of me to buy that camera. All it's doing is fucking up everything._

It was almost ten o'clock when his phone rang. Karen. Jim sighed, he knew he had to face her, he had promised her a call. She was just making sure he followed up on his promise – something that he hadn't been very good at the past few weeks.

"Hey, babe. I'm just leaving Mark's now."

Drunkenly, Karen replies, "Oh Jim. Mark is soooooooo nice. You should buy him a Wii. Wheeeeeeeeeeee!" Karen giggles at herself. "It sounds like a fun game. Wheeeeeeee!"

"Karen! Are you drunk?"

"Yeah, vodka tastes goooooooood. Do you like vodka?"

Karen never drank vodka, Jim had no idea why she was like this. "Karen, why are you drinking vodka?"

"Well… see, I went to Mark's." Karen giggles, and continues. "There was beer. Mark said he didn't know you. See you. He didn't see you. I was angry." Another giggling fit from Karen. "So, I decided to drink vodka. It tastes good. Would you like some, 'im?"

_Crap,_ was the only thought in Jim's mind.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

You remember a few chapters ago when I said I had a G mind? Yeah, well, part of that G-rated-ness is never having more than a sip of alcohol. Okay, technically I did have like a sip and a half on my 21st birthday. So, writing drunk Karen was interesting. Hopefully it was slightly realistic. If not, forgive me and my innocent ways.

Reviews are like… the only thing that can get me through some hellish school days. So, review and help me graduate.


	8. Package

A/N:

Again, thanks for all the amazing reviews.

I am posting this now, because I have to be on my computer to write a sucky lab write up. How am I supposed to explain why my dog will wait 10 minutes for me to kick a ball?

You know something else I own… I own the first five seasons of CSI on DVD. It's a good show. Anyway, I own that on DVD, but I don't own The Office. Got it? Good. Now read and don't sue.

Thanks to Jenny (sharky) for the beta, because, well, she is awesome.

* * *

Jim hung up on Karen soon after that. How in the world… Karen was drunk off her ass, and knew that Jim was lying. Okay, she still didn't know about what, but it wasn't a good start.

"Maybe she will be so hung over she will forget about this in the morning…" Jim hoped.

Jim got to work early the next day, hoping to catch Pam alone, and tell her not to mention last night. When he got to the office, however, Pam wasn't at her desk. Sighing, he sat down.

"Hm…" There was a package on Jim's desk. It wasn't there when Jim left yesterday, but then again, he had left early. Opening it carefully, he knew instantly who it was from. He looked around, and noticed movement in the break room. Putting roll of film on his desk, he walked back to the break room.

After last night, Pam didn't know what to think. She wasn't even sure if she should act like last night even happened. It was obvious Jim didn't want her to know; obviously they weren't as close as she thought. Still, the fact that Jim was taking photography classes wouldn't leave her mind. She dug around in some boxes she had stored, and found what she was looking for. An old roll of film. She had switched to digital a last year, and this roll was never used. Maybe it would be a nice icebreaker.

She went to the office extremely early. She was usually always one of the first ones there, but today, she needed to be _the_ first. _And it gives me time to take it back,_ she thought, doubt still lingering whether it was the right thing to do. After she places the envelope on his desk, she went to the break room. She didn't want to be around when he opened the package. For nearly fifteen minutes, she stayed in the break room. She tried to draw, but wasn't able to concentrate. Then, she heard the door open.

"Hey…" Jim said, hesitantly.

"Hey." Pam replied. She had no idea what to say. He had seen the film, right?

"Thanks for the film… I'm using a lot of it these days." _Why does this not feel natural? It's just Pam._

"Yeah, I figured. I mean, photography, that's neat."

"I'm enjoying it…" Jim lets that thought linger. "Um, I guess I better get back to my desk… that paper doesn't sell itself." _Okay, that was officially pathetic._

Karen arrived close to ten. Jim spent the entire morning wondering about her – should he call? Okay, he knew he should have called, she was probably very hung over and sick. Jim feared the anger. If she had any memory of going to Mark's, it was going to be messy.

Karen walked in, and very deliberately avoided Jim. _Yep, messy indeed._ She walked straight into the break room, and Jim cautiously followed.

The door hadn't even closed when Karen started. "Where the hell where you last night?"

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

So, this chapter was supposed to be all Jim/Karen and arguing and stuff, but I guess that will be the next chapter. My fingers have a life of their own, and they typed all that stuff about the film before I knew what happened. So, yeah.

Reviews are like… good grades on difficult tests. And since I can't seem to get any of those, I figure, try for reviews. :)


	9. Confrontation

A/N:

I don't own The Office. But as I am writing this, I am curled up in a wonderful blanket that I do own. Its soft and warm and just great. I also now own a SuperPoke on Facebook, which was just awesome. I just got it, therefore, am super happy about it.

Jenny (sharky) was an amazing beta. So, she rocks.

* * *

"Where the hell where you last night?" 

_Okay, crap, so, she remembers Mark's…_ "Karen, not now." _Anything to give me more time to think of an excuse._

"Yes now! Where were you? Where you with _her_?" Karen says the last word with such disgust, it physically hurts Jim.

"No! I…"

"Where were you? You have been lying for weeks now. Mark says he hasn't seen you in a while, you are always avoiding me; it has to stop. Where were you?"

_Okay, note to self, always tell your alibi that they are your alibi. _"I was… it's private, okay. I don't want to talk about it here."

"Jim! We've been dating for months now. I have been putting myself into this relationship, while you have just been… there. Not even always that. I thought we finally reached an area where we could at least trust each other –"

"And we can!"

"No, Jim. Apparently _you_ can't. Why else would you not tell me where you have been going after work?"

'It's complicated!"

"Complicated because of _her_?"

"No! It has nothing to do with Pam!"

By this point, their voices were raised enough that everyone outside could hear the conversation. Pam had looked up, surprised at the mention of her name. Dwight looked like he was ready to pounce, should it escalate. Most others were just staring at the scene before them.

"Well, explain it to me, because right now, you are just a fucking son of a bitch!"

"Karen! I told you, it's personal! I don't want to explain it here."

"Too bad, because if you don't start explaining in five seconds, I am walking out of that door and leaving. And we're through Halpert."

"Karen! I mean, please. I will explain it all, tonight. Promise. Not here."

"No! I am sick and tired of excuses and lies. I've tried to make this relationship work. I _liked_ you Jim. I think I could have even _loved_ you. But I can't keep standing by, while you lie, hide facts, and don't try at this. But most importantly, I can't stand by when you are really in love with someone else." The anger drains for Karen's voice and her voice starts breaking. A lone tear runs down her cheek. "I'm leaving Jim. I will be back at the end of the day to fill out the paperwork. Don't be here."

"Karen." Jim moves closer to try to comfort her, but she walks out of the room. What was he supposed to say? It was all true, as much as he didn't want to admit it. He had tried to love Karen, but he couldn't. He was helpless. Unrequited love. What a bitch.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

Hopefully I did Karen justice. She is kinda hard to write. Cause, I am liking Karen and I don't want her to get hurt… but I also knew she would be angry… and she needs to go bye-bye.

Reviews are like a warm monkey. Just go with it and review.


	10. High School

A/N:

If anyone wants to know what my next two days are going to be like, read my fic How Not To Save A Life. 2 classes, 13 hours of CPR. Not cool!

I just bought the newest John Marsden book. I am totally excited. Now if only you could buy The Office on Amazon… But, ya can't, so therefore, I don't own it, and I better not be sued. (but go buy a book by John Marsden. It's worth it, I promise)

Thanks again to Jenny (sharky) for the beta.

* * *

After Karen left, Jim stayed in the break room for nearly ten minutes. Everyone left him alone and returned to work. They didn't know what to say, and Jim didn't know how to act. It was the most public break-up he had ever had, and he wasn't exactly happy about having to face it. 

After about ten minutes, Jim heard the door creak open.

"Hey," Pam said quietly.

"So, I guess everyone heard that?" Jim asked, already knowing the answer.

"Um." Pam decided against lying. "Yeah, most of it at least."

"Great," Jim sighed. "Any chance I can go out there and pretend it didn't happen?"

"Well, Michael overheard it, so I think he is planning on taking you to Hooters soon."

"God, Michael. Could this day get any worse?"

"Well, Dwight could lecture you about relationships. Because, you know, he is such an expert on them."

"Thanks, now I am really looking forward to going out there."

Jim survived lunch at Hooters and managed to ignore Dwight's lectures on how you treat a woman. Then he left early for the second day in a row, although this time, in a much more somber mood.

Jim didn't really feel like taking photographs this afternoon. He didn't feel like doing anything. He knew it had to end with Karen. He _knew_ that, but it didn't make it any easier. And it had been so public – people were staring and whispering all day. Worse yet, the whispers often involved Pam. They started putting two and two together – Jim's crush, Pam's ended engagement, Jim breaking up with Karen. It was bad enough to hear it, but Jim wanted to protect Pam from the whispers. It was just like high school.

Pam had heard her name being thrown around when Jim and Karen were arguing. She couldn't help being glad that they were fighting and breaking up. Even if she and Jim were never going to happen, Karen still took away her best friend.

When Karen left, looking broken and angry, Pam had looked into the break room. Jim was standing there, in shock at everything that had happened. Pam hadn't been able to hear the last few minutes of conversation. Karen's voice had died from a scream to a mere whisper at the end. She didn't know if she should go into the room with Jim or wait. After ten minutes (the longest ten minutes of her life), she decided to take a chance. After all, that's what friends do – they comfort each other.

The rest of the day, people were quiet. Somehow, the spectacle of the fight that morning made everyone be on their best behavior. Even Michael and Dwight were normal. Every once in a while though, Pam overheard whispers. About Jim, about Karen, and about her. To listen to those conversations, one would think Jim and Pam had been having an affair for years now, and Roy and Karen had found out about it, and that is why the subsequent break ups had occurred. _I wish we had had an affair. I wish I could spend every day of my life with him. It would make all this childish whispering alright._

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

So this is yet another chapter that my fingers decided what they wanted to type. At this rate, I will have a 100 chapter story and no idea how it got that way.

Reviews make me happy.


	11. No Longer Known

A/N:

This is the end of Karen. I wanted to give it a cleaner end. I dunno.

I own a box of Cheerios. I went shopping. Shame you can't just pick up ownership of the best TV show in the world at Publix. Oh well. Don't sue.

Thanks to Jenny for the beta.

* * *

_My god, what happened to me? _Karen wondered as she left the building. That had not happened like she had planned. She had thought it would be a rational discussion. _Why did I say I could have loved him? That was just stupid._

For the rest of the day Karen made plans. She didn't really know what to do next. Should she stay in Scranton – she still had nearly 10 months left on her lease. But then again, it was so close to Jim. She couldn't stand to be that close after what he had done. All her family and friends were still back in Stamford. But moving again… "Gah, why isn't life simple!" Karen exclaimed in frustration.

Karen made list after list, weighing pros and cons and everything in between, just trying to get a handle on her life right now. At the end, she was out of paper and more confused than ever. This had never happened before. She knew where she wanted to go and how to get there, but Jim had turned her life upside down. What she knew was no longer known and it scared her.

At about four, Karen sent a quick email to Toby. She asked if he would be willing to stay past five so she could fill out the paper work without Michael there. She couldn't deal with Michael today. On a good day, Michael was bearable, but today, he would be in rare form.

After she got a response from Toby, saying that he would wait, Karen puttered around the house. By the time she left for the office, her house was as organized as it had ever been – expect for the stacks of paper scattered around her table.

The office was nearly empty when Karen arrived. Angela was finishing up some work, and gave Karen a disapproving look when she entered. Karen crossed her fingers, hoping Kelly had left for the day, and then went back to the annex.

Thankfully, Toby was there alone, and had the paperwork all ready for Karen.

"Rough day?"

Karen could only nod in response. The process was relatively silent; Karen was not in the mood to talk. Toby only explained the forms when needed.

After Karen signed the final form, Toby asked, "What're you planning on doing now?"

"I have no idea."

Karen had thought that maybe once she signed the papers, it would feel releasing, that suddenly, it would all be clear and she knew what she needed to do. Instead, she felt even more lost. She hadn't made friends in Scranton really, she didn't have a job and she just broke up with her boyfriend. Life was spiraling out of control, and she had no way to stop it.

_Stamford._ That was the only option. She would move back to Stamford and pretend the past year hadn't existed. Maybe even forget Dunder-Mifflin entirely. Sure, she would be starting over back in Stamford, but her friends and family where there. It was the right decision.

Karen's last action of the day was to gather up Jim's stuff from her house. It wasn't a lot – Jim had never really seemed to want to leave anything there and had never encouraged her to leave stuff at his house (_Now it all makes sense_). It was just a toothbrush, some deodorant, and other things like that. Karen even stuck the beer from last night into the box, sighing as she did so. Last night seemed so long ago.

Karen drove the box to Jim's, dropped it on the stoop, rang the doorbell, and left. She heard the door open; looking back, she gave a quick wave to Jim, and drove back to her house.

Jim looked down at his feet, noticing the box there. There was a scribbled note on top.

_Jim – I realize now that we could have never become what I wanted us to be. Not saying I forgive you, but I understand. I'm moving back to Stamford, which is probably the best for both of us. Maybe if we run into each other on the street, years from now, we can say hello, maybe catch up. But for now, it is what it is. If you ever get together with Pam, don't screw her over like you did me._


	12. Collaboration?

A/N:

Two chapters in one day, because, um, I felt like it.

I don't own The Office. I do own a pack of index cards. Not as exciting.

Thanks to Jenny (sharky)

* * *

Jim walked back into his house, and sat the box down. There wasn't much in it. He reread the note over and over, feeling guilty about the way he treated her. She was right – no one deserves to be treated that way. He hadn't meant to. This whole year had just been a train wreck. Everything from the Casino Night confession, Stamford, Karen, even last night at the community center. Huge train wreck. All it did was manage to screw with everyone Jim cared about, and make his heart a broken mess. _Not exactly one of my finest moments._

Right before bed, Jim checked his emails.

"Spam. Spam. Spam. Useless spam catcher." Then an email caught his eye.

_Jim, I figure I would at least ask. I could tell something happened between you and Pam, and it wasn't exactly over. But, it's worth a shot. I meant what I said about you and Pam having similar styles. If you also enroll in the experimental mediums class Pam was talking about, I think you could do a really cool collaboration, combining your strengths and styles. Think about it. The class meets MW at 7 – starts next week. _

_-Nick_

Jim knew he wouldn't be sleeping now. Did Pam get the same email? Was she interested? Was he? It was everything he had wanted since he bought the camera but was he just putting himself back to a year ago, starting up with friendship, never being able to have more? His heart wasn't ready for that.

Jim spent the night tossing and turning, trying to decide. He kept fighting the desire to enroll. Ever since he came back to Scranton, he had promised himself he wouldn't get back in that position. But working with Pam? It was too much to resist. Besides, she had been acting different, possibly jealous, or maybe that was just his imagination at work.

At 3 a.m., Jim got up, turned on his computer, and replied to Nick.

_i'm in._

Pam checked her email obsessively. When she wasn't painting, it was almost all she did. She knew it was pathetic; she hardly ever got email. It gave her something to do. She would be on her computer anyways, mostly trying to improve her graphic design skills. She wasn't used to working on the computer very much, she liked to feel the paper.

_Pam. Today I put two and two together. You drew him constantly. I didn't connect it until I saw the two of you together. I just emailed Jim, asking if he wanted to be in the experimental mediums class. Maybe you two could work together on a project. I meant what I said – you two have a complimentary style, and maybe, the project won't be the only thing that happens. :) – Nick._


	13. Collage

A/N:

I own a really sucky analytical chemistry book. It really is just a stupid annoying piece of crap. I would rather own The Office. But apparently, it doesn't work that way. No suing allowed, unless you want my piece o' crap analytical book. And trust me, no one wants that injustice bestowed on them.

Thanks to Jenny (sharky) for betaing

* * *

Pam was a bit shocked by the email, but excitement quickly took over. She hadn't realized how obvious she had been with her art. It started with simple sketches on her papers – his face, his hands, his eyes, his smile. 

Last year, the class's final project was a collage. Pam had included most of those sketches plus pictures of other things that reminded her of Jim – an iPod, teapot, fireworks. It was her favorite piece. Pam kept it in her bedroom and looked at it whenever she was feeling lonely, which was more often than she liked to admit.

Pam could hardly wait until Monday evening. The weekend dragged slowly on. The thought of taking an art class with Jim… well, she could hardly believe it. And Jim was single again. Pam couldn't help but feel amazing.

She had resisted the urge to call Jim all weekend. She specifically spent time on her appearance that morning, taking time to put loose curls in her hair, more make up than usual. It was everything she had been neglecting for the past few months, ever since she first thought there wasn't a chance with Jim. But now there was.

Jim had the best night of sleep of his life after he sent the email. Working with Pam? Amazing. All the doubts he had about it disappeared once he hit send.

Jim spent the weekend working with his camera. He wanted to make sure he was as good as possible before working with Pam. He wasn't going to screw this opportunity up.

Jim woke up early on Monday, nervous about what the day would hold. He couldn't believe he had to sit through eight hours of work, and then two more hours before the class started. But then, for an hour and a half, he would be in the same room as Pam, both doing what they love. He couldn't wait.

During work, they tiptoed around each other, neither sure if the other wanted them to bring up the class, the possible project, and most important, the fact that they were both single.

Jim was more like his old self than he had been in the past – he even got up to eat a few jellybeans during the day. They chatted about topical things such as Sudoku times, how annoying Dwight was, nothing too in depth. It was a start.

Pam left work quickly, to get to her watercolor class. She had originally planned on staying for the full watercolor class, and arriving to the experimental mediums class late, but now, she figured it would be the other way around. As much as she enjoyed watercolors, she didn't want to miss out on any second she could be spending with Jim.

As the class started, Nick smiled as he saw Jim and Pam take a seat next to each other. He hadn't planned on this, but when he saw it, he couldn't help getting involved.


	14. Possibilities

A/N:

Two chapters. Because life is really busy, and um, I wanted to post two chapters. But mostly because life is insanely busy.

This is a short chapter. I couldn't think of more for this section.

I better finish this story soon, because I am running out of things I own. But next up on the list – I own a gel sticky flower. It is in my car's window. But, I don't think that qualifies me to say I own The Office. So, yeah.

Jenny (sharky) betaed for me again….

* * *

The experimental mediums class fascinated Jim – he never realized there was so much to learn. Art was just photography for him. He knew slight manipulation techniques, but that was all. But there was so much than the point and shoot version Jim knew. His mind was racing with all the possibilities. 

Pam loved hearing about everything that they were going to learn in the class. She had only done a bit of experimenting before, mostly in her collage. Most of what she did was with generic paper. For this class, however, it didn't matter what utensil you used, it was the medium involved. Pam could see the possibilities in front of her.

After the class ended, Jim and Pam both nervously stayed back, neither speaking, but both wanting to. After a few minutes of silence, Jim laughed. "Wow, so, um, fancy seeing you here."

Pam smiled, the old Jim was back. "I should say the same. How come you didn't tell me about this newfound interest in art?"

Sighing, Jim replied, "I don't really know. I guess I wanted something that was mine. But something convinced me it was better when you share."

"Yeah, it is." The smile lit up Pam's face. "So what did you think of the class?"

By now, they had started walking out to the parking lot. "I didn't realize there was so much more to learn. So many techniques and… stuff." Jim couldn't think of a more artistic term besides stuff.

"Yeah, it boggles the mind. I'm excited though."

"Totally. And, I don't know if…" Jim hesitates, "I don't know if you are interested, but I was thinking about what Nick said Thursday,"

"I would be." Pam knew what he was going to ask. She resisted the urge to start that night. _Give it time. He just broke up with Karen._

"Hey, Beesly." Pam looked up, surprised. He hadn't called her Beesly in months. "Talk to you tomorrow."


	15. Iceman

A/N:

I am watching Casino Night right now. I totally love this show. Anyways, I decided to mention the fabulous artwork I own. I have a great drawing my four-year-old neighbor made me – it shows me as a giant stick figure. I only have one arm in it. And she is just about the size of my foot according to the drawing. And then there is a tree in the background. And a blue sun. Sadly, that drawing is much better than my drawings. As much as I love The Office, that drawing means too much to me and I wouldn't trade it for ownership of The Office. So, I don't own The Office (because I am sure if I had said I would trade it, Greg Daniels would just be calling me to make the trade).

Thanks to jenny for betaing.

* * *

Pam showed up for work nearly an hour early. She couldn't wait to see Jim and with able to talk with him, and be friends again. _And maybe more than that_, she thought, remembering their conversation from nearly a year ago. 

Jim showed up for work early; he smiled when he saw Pam already there. He had broken up with Karen, and already, it was returning to the before days – before Casino Night, before his confession, before Karen. "So, Pam, I was thinking that Dwight's bobbleheads are a little hot."

Pam smiles, but looks confused.

"Think Iceman." Jim holds up a Tupperware container filled with water. "Let's go."

They grab Dwight's bobbleheads from his desk, and go into the kitchen. They carefully put one in each Tupperware, and stick them in the freezer. "Now we have to hope they freeze fast enough so I can get my Tupperware back."

Pam cranks up the freezer temperature, "That should help."

They walk out of the kitchen. "Uh, Jim?" Pam stops short.

"Yeah?"

"I've missed this."

"Yeah, me too," Jim replies, smiling.

Later, they went back to the freezer. Each bobblehead was incased in ice, and was easily removed from the Tupperware. "So, should we leave them in the freezer, or put the blocks on his desk?"

"Wow, Pam, I like the way you think. Desk. Totally."

Giggling, Pam grabbed two of the blocks and went out to Dwight's desk. Thankfully, they were still alone in the office. A few people had arrived, but were in the break room, and didn't see what Pam and Jim were doing. "Cold, cold, cold," Pam exclaims, rubbing her hands together to try to get them warm again.

"Hurry Beesly, we still have more bobbleheads to get out here." Jim places the two he was carrying on the desk. They hurry back to the kitchen to get the last few, and place them on the desk. Both of their hands were freezing now. They sat down at their desks and pretended to work.

When Dwight arrived a few minutes later, before he even sat down, he noticed the bobbleheads. "JIM!"

Pam and Jim turned to each other and smiled. _Yep, things were looking good._

At lunchtime, they sat together in the break room for the first time in months. They caught up on everything that had happened since Jim left (carefully avoiding talk of _why_ Jim left). Then they talked about art and the possible project.

"So, um," Pam starts to say, not really sure how to phrase it.

"Exactly. How do we start?" Jim knows what she is going for.

_ He always knows what I am thinking. _ "Well, usually, when I do joint projects, I think its best to sort of, um, see the other person in their element, how they work, and stuff like that."

"So, like, I watch you draw, and you watch me take pictures?"

"Yeah. Except right now, I'm really into watercolors, not just drawing."

"Awesome. So, maybe after work, I could stop by your place, see how you work?"

"Sure." Pam smiles – this was going better than she thought. "And I could make dinner. Unless that would be too weird." She adds the last bit on quickly. She doesn't want to seem too forward.

"No, sounds great."

_ Technically, I have a class tonight, but, this; this is worth skipping it for._ "Okay, see you around 6:30?"

"I'll be there."

* * *

Chapter End Notes: 

Yes, the Dunder Mifflin freezer is a super freezer, which can freeze anything in ice very fast. Go with it. The prank is kinda lame, but I couldn't think of anything better, and I didn't want to repeat anything already done. And, for some reason, a prank seemed like the perfect thing for this chapter.


	16. Art Finds You

A/N:

Kinda a long chapter :)

Hum, my item of the day – I own a lot of red dot stickers. I pretended I had measles for a week. I will shut up about it, before I write an entire page on measles. I don't own The Office. I am sure if I did, I would make them all be supporting the Measles Initiative 24/7.

Jenny betaed for me :)

* * *

Pam excitedly got ready for the evening. She refreshed her makeup (and then washed it all off, because it seemed to0 fake), brushed her hair out, and started dinner. It was just pasta, but Pam hoped that it was the balance between casual and romantic she was hoping for.

After the water started boiling, Pam tried to clean up her apartment. She had paints, charcoals, and drawings all over the place. She quickly gathered all the drawings of Jim and put them in a drawer. As much as she wanted to tell Jim, she didn't want to come off as a scary stalker or something. She ran upstairs and hid the collage under her bed. _Not so creepy anymore_, she thought, as she surveyed the organized mess that was her apartment. When she lived with Roy, she kept their apartment very clean and organized. Now that she lived on her own, she could keep it how she liked, no keeping up appearances. This apartment was her.

Jim watched as Pam quickly left the office right at five. He was glad he wasn't the only one who was excited about that night.

He went back to his place, wondering if he should bring anything. Wine? His camera? Some photos he has taken? He settled on just the wine. Tonight was about seeing Pam and how Pam worked. Besides, if they split it up, it could mean two nights of seeing Pam.

Jim arrived at Pam's house a few minutes before 6:30. He wiped his palms on his jeans, and walked up to her door. Before he even rang the doorbell, Pam opened it.

"Hey. I heard the car door…" Pam realized she sounded a bit too eager, and let the sentence die.

"Yeah, cool. Um, I brought some wine," Jim held out the bottle.

"Great! You wanna come in?" Pam took the bottle and moved aside so Jim could come in.

Jim walked in, and looked around. "So, I guess this is where you work?"

"Yeah, it's kind of messy, I know, but I guess I like having everything out."

"Nah, I mean, its cool. That way you can see everything. Organized mess."

Pam smiled. _He thinks the same way I do_. "Exactly. So, I guess, yeah, I mean, I normally just sit at the table," she says, hanging him a glass of wine, "and draw, paint, whatever. Right now I'm working on a project for another class." She shows him the drawing of the leaf without lines, "Its harder than it looks. We aren't allowed to use lines, just shading and stuff like that."

"Wow, I don't think I would even know where to start."

"Yeah, I spent like an hour trying to start, but once you _get_ it, it just flows."

"Awesome. Wow, you did all these?" Jim starts flipping through the papers that were laying on the table.

"Yeah," Pam's cheek's flush.

"These are awesome, Beesly. You've got talent. I mean, I've always known that, but, seriously."

"Thanks," Pam's smile lights up her face. "Um, so, dinner will be ready in like 30 minutes, so I guess we can do stuff until then."

"Lead the way."

Pam nervously explains how she normally works. "Well, normally I just, sit here and work. Nothing really exciting I guess. I mean, the light is really good here, and it's comfortable."

Pam shows Jim all of her supplies, explaining the purpose of each of them, and how she uses them.

Soon, the over timer dings, and they break for dinner.

"It's just pasta. Hope that's okay."

"Well, I mean, it's probably not as good as my grilled cheese, but I guess it will have to do."

After they sat down to eat, Pam asked, "So, tell me about how you work. More importantly, when did this start?"

"Well, only a few weeks ago. I saw a camera and it stuck in my mind, so, I bought it."

"And, um, didn't tell Karen?" Pam didn't know why she was bring it up, but felt she needed to know.

Jim sighed, "Yeah, probably not the best thing to do. I just felt it was private."

"Oh." Pam looked away, embarrassed. _I wonder if I should even ask anymore. Private explains a lot._

"Don't worry, I don't mind sharing with you. It's… special." Jim tried to find the right word to describe how it felt. "Anyways, yeah, it was just that. I bought the camera, started taking classes, and that's how I got here."

"Awesome. I mean, art just sort of finds you, I guess."

"Yep."

The rest of dinner is light conversation interspersed throughout the eating. After Jim left, he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

I don't know if I mentioned it when I originally talked about the leaf with no lines thing. It really was a project my friend had to do. She is an architecture major, but is always taking drawing classes. Insane. But her leaf was awesome. I didn't even know where to start. So, I didn't. It wasn't my assignment :P.


	17. Capture The Beauty

A/N:

I wasn't going to post today. I am insanely busy. But, I just got some amazing news and am amazingly happy. So, therefore, you are rewarded with new secret.

I do own a digital camera as I have mentioned before. And Michael used a digital camera in the Christmas Party episode. So, that means I own The Office, right? No? Darn.

Jenny betaed.

* * *

The next day was Wednesday, and Pam and Jim had their class again. They made plans to meet up afterwards so she could see him in action.

Pam was more excited than she could imagine. Last night had been amazing, and tonight held even more promise. It wasn't dinner, but it was at night, outside, and photography. It seemed so romantic in Pam's mind.

"Got your walking shoes on?" Jim asked Pam as they left the class. Pam shows off her tennis shoes. "Wow, not the Keds. I'm impressed."

"I do own other shoes, silly. So where are we going?"

"Lake Scranton."

"Seriously?"

"You think I'm joking?"

"No, just, Lake Scranton? I've been there before, but I never thought of it as an artistic spot."

"Ah, you just haven't looked right then. Like, I mean, look. Right now."

The sun was just setting, and the clouds were stretched across the horizon. The colors were amazing – from bright orange to deep blue.

"Wow…" was all Pam could say.

Jim drove to Lake Scranton and parked in his favorite spot. It was away from the main "touristy" area of the lake, along a deserted side road.

"Is this even a parking space?" Pam asked. It seemed as if they just parked in an abandoned alleyway.

"It works as one. Besides, I've been here a few times, and no one has complained. Now let's get walking, Beesly."

Jim led the way through the forest surrounding the lake. As he walked, he explained how he worked.

"I just try to notice the beauty in nature. It's so pure. I mean, it sounds cheesy, I know. But, look at that tree. Notice all those branches sticking out, and all those little bugs flying around." Jim notices Pam shuddering at the thought of bugs. "Don't worry, they don't bite or anything. But, really, I just think that is such a cool little scene."

They walked in silence for most of the night, Jim taking pictures, Pam just watching him. She loved this side of him (_well, I love all of him_, she admitted to herself). He was so quiet and passionate.

"Wow…" Jim stopped short, staring at the sky.

"What?" Pam asked, looking up. She saw the moon, but she didn't think there was anything that special about it.

"Come back here," Jim said. Pam couldn't tell what difference a few feet would make, but she obeyed. "Now, look up, through the trees." Pam looked and saw. The moon was shining through the branches. She couldn't describe how amazing it looked.

Jim kept fiddling with his camera, trying to find the best settings. He wanted to hurry, he didn't want the moment to change before he got the shot. Finally, he found some that worked – letting enough light in that you could see the branches and the moon.

As they walked back out to Jim's car, Pam felt his hand close around hers. It just felt right.

Right before they got there, Jim let go. He took one last photograph – of her. "I couldn't leave without taking a picture of the most beautiful thing I saw."

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

One chapter and an epilogue left. Should be up by Sunday at the latest

There is a Lake Scranton. I found it on Google Maps. Google rules the world


	18. Misinterpretations

There was a bank I passed on the street yesterday and its name was FNB. And all I could think was Fancy New Beesly. It is safe to say this show broke my brain.

Anyways, I own a fish I named Jim. He is cute and wonderful. Not as good as the Real Jim. But, if there was every a fish version of The Office, and they needed a fish to play Jim, he would get the role. But, until that time, I don't own The Office. So, no suing.

For the second to last time, Jenny betaed.

* * *

The next few weeks were much of the same. They pulled pranks at worked, laughed, and were friends. They spent much of their evenings together, working with pictures Jim shot, and trying different developing techniques, overlaying drawings on top of them, anything to make a unique effect.

They didn't official say they were a couple, just best friends. They went out for dinner, watched movies, and spent most of their time together. Although they both wanted to, they hadn't kissed – both were too nervous of possible misinterpretations of friendship.

One night, Pam decided it was time to tell the truth. It had been nearly a year since Jim had first admitted his feelings, and Pam needed to do it this time. She ran upstairs to her bedroom and pulled the collage out from under her bed where it had remained for the past few weeks. She put it back up in its place of honor on her wall.

When the doorbell rang, she was nearly sick with worry. She answered the door, but before Jim had a chance to speak, she told him. "I have to show you something." She didn't say anything else, just led him to her bedroom. Then he saw it. The collage.

He recognized it all immediately. Much of it was him – his eyes, his smile, his face. Even in the other pictures, he knew it was him – an iPod, a teapot, even a Boggle timer. He knew now that it had never been a misinterpretation – she loved him too.

"Pam…" He turned to face her.

"Jim, I didn't know what happened. I thought I was doing the right thing when I said I would marry Roy. But, after you left, and the date got closer and closer, I found myself sketching you. You were what I was excited about, not Roy. I don't know why I didn't call you right then. It was probably the stupidest thing I have ever done. And then you came back with Karen... Even when you broke up, I didn't want to get my hopes up. Then, spending these last few weeks with you, I realized I had to do something. I couldn't spend the rest of my life without you in it. Jim, I love you." Pam's voice was breaking near the end, a few tears running down her face.

Jim was shocked – he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had wanted to hear that for years, he thought he was dreaming. He pulled Pam into his arms, trying to comfort her.

"Pam, I never stopped loving you. I was so hurt when you didn't call. When I decided to come back, I was only dating Karen to protect myself. I couldn't stand to see you happy without me, to know that even though you weren't with Roy, you still weren't mine. I didn't know how I would make it if I had to face that reality every day. I didn't want to even get close, I didn't want those feelings to come back."

"We were both pretty stupid weren't we?" Pam mumbled into Jim's chest.

Jim cupped Pam's face in his hands and wiped away the tears. "No, what is stupid is me not kissing you right now."

The next moments were heaven for both of them. Everything they had wanted for so long was put into that kiss. Breathless, they finally broke apart. "I love you, Jim."

"I love you, Pam."

* * *


	19. Epilogue Journey

I do own Jenna Fischer's autograph. I still get happy thinking about that every day. smiles to herself Okay, I guess I should get off of happy land. I would be in even more happy land if I could get John's autograph. But, still, having Jenna's is just awesome. But, for the last time this fic – I don't own The Office.

Jenny was amazing and betaed most of this for me, cleaning up a lot of little grammar stuff and getting rid of excess descriptions.

* * *

"Damn, Beesly! You have way too much stuff." Jim sat the last box on top the coffee table.

"Speak for yourself. I know I carried in at least 5 boxes for you."

It had been only a few months since that night, but Pam and Jim had quickly decided that they should get a place together. They spent all their time together anyways, it was cheaper just paying one rent.

Their class had ended, but both were taking other classes. Pam had fallen in love with experimental mediums and was currently in a class that dealt with varying textures. Jim had dabbled in a few other art forms, but kept going back to photography. When they bought the new house, Pam had surprised Jim by giving him a darkroom of his own. Now he would be able to develop pictures and test new methods without having to stay after class.

"So what should be the first thing we do in our new place?" Jim asked.

"Well, I say light a fire, relax on the couch, and who knows," Pam says suggestively. "But first, we have to unpack one thing." Pam pulls out their art project.

It had taken nearly a month to complete. It was the biggest undertaking either one of them had done. It had drawings, paintings, pictures, sketches, even some items glued on, making it 3D. The theme was Journey, and it showed everything that they could think of, items that symbolized their journey together. Sketches of Jim, the photograph that Jim took of Pam that one night, petals from the first flowers that Jim gave Pam, a napkin from the restaurant of their first real date, all overlayed and overlapped each other. On top was written the lyrics to 'My Everything," which they both thought described their relationship pretty well.

Jim took the picture frame from her, and set it on the mantle. "It deserves a place of honor." Jim lit the fire, and they cuddled up on the couch.

"Love ya."

"Love ya, too."

They never got tired of saying that.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

Yes, 'My Everything' is a stupid pop song. I was having a hard time finding a song that worked with JAM and that had a title that fit. So, I chose that one. There are much better songs, but this worked.

It is finished. Who'd thought that would ever happen. 19 chapters, like a kajillion words. Way longer than I thought

I would like to thank every single person who has read, reviewed, and was just amazing. So, thanks!


End file.
